Life after life
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: Kagome finds something that makes the last straw. she leaves, and never returns. several years later, her world takes a sudden twist.
1. I

Kagome had decided in a short notice, that she wouldn't be returning to feudel Japan. Inuyasha had smashed her heart into shards like the shikon jewel, and there were only so many times when a heart can be broken and still be able to heal. Kikyo and him had one of their moments when they re- met. But unlike all the rest, it went a step further. Her worst fear. The one that racked her brain when Inuyasha was in an angry mood. The fear of her fear actually happening being the reason for soo many sit's more than his language.  
  
They kissed. Tongue to tongue. And she had run by them. She didn't speak. She barely breathed. It was there. Like a scene off a porn or really spicy movie. She took a step back. They had gone too far for her heart that was un-complete in healing. She lifted her legs up from the ground that froze them. Numbly she pulled out of her book-bag her bow and arrow. And as much as tears broke her vision, she focused on a target, and withdrew her hand.  
  
Without watching where it landed, she took off. Dropping her book-back by the well. The instant noodle cups, the pokey,...and the shards they had collected. She gave a longing glance at the land. The land that had been touched with laughter, happiness, and frolick.  
  
She jumped into the well. Her last trip. She touched ground, and weakly she climbed out. The smell of wood and mold surrounding her as she stepped out of the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha heard a swish, and turned to find Kagome running away. He moved and froze when an arrow aimed at him stabbed the beaded necklace around his neck. A moment passed by before they began to crack and blasted apart. The miko powers deceasing from the arrows.  
  
Kikyo smiled coldly and leaned to him again.  
  
"Now we'll always be alone and to ourselves. My imitator will die."  
  
Inuyasha let the words sink in. His eyes shifted in pain.  
  
"Die?"  
  
"Silly. I have decided to remain like this with you. And since I am immortal, I shall live with you forever!"  
  
She had leaned forward to kiss him, but he moved away.  
  
"If you don't die, you can't re-incarnate." The meaning dawning on him.  
  
Kikyo gave a cold and impatient sigh.  
  
"And Kagome will never be." He concluded. Shaking his head in disbelief, he ran to the well. Glancing at the book-bag and he jumped in. He looked up. And instead of seeing the roof in Kagome's time, he only continued watching the feudel era sky.  
  
"No," He breathed in in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled till his lungs gave all out. He fell on his knee's and stared wide eye'd at the air. His heart had been missing a piece before he met her. Now he was missing his whole hart.  
  
"Kag..." he couldn't speak anymore. He lost her for good. 


	2. II

At the age of twenty, kagome had decided her life. She became a singer. A soft jazz singer for clubs. Concerts. Weddings.  
  
Kagome had money. Had a life. But had no-one.  
  
One day, Kagome's agent had gotten a call for her to sing at a bachelor party. Moulin Rouge style. Kagome had instantly declined. Yet somehow, her agent convinced her. Rika handled the money. She knew Kagome hadn't had a gig in months so she needed to take drastic measures.  
  
Kagome got the costume of the playboy bunny she was supposed to wear. And in distaste she put it on. Rika looked in a queezy way at the dressing leotard that revealed almost everything. Enough to leave little to the imagination.  
  
"I don't want to do this." Kagome whimpered trying to modestly cover chest.  
  
Rika sighed.  
  
"This will be the only one, I promise. You need the money. Just do this for an hour and then you can leave. If you want, take something to change into after-word."  
  
"I won't whore." Breathed in kagome, holding a jacket closely about her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't ask you to." Rika coldly implied.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and let herself be taken to the party.  
  
Before she knew it, her jacket was pulled off. And she was pushed into a stage.  
  
A light was blinding her. And she was glad for it. The last thing she wanted was to see the men who were squeeling and whistling at her like animals.  
  
From behind her, she heard Rika say,  
  
"Make believe. Go wild! Your in control."  
  
Confidence slowly seeped in her.  
  
And the lights turned off. A spolight turned on. The dust surrounding the light. Only on her.  
  
She bended one leg and placed a hand on her hip. The other tilting her large magicians hat forward by the rim. Her smile deviouse.  
  
"I've got a song to sing," She let her voice silence them with her full potential with an added purr.  
  
She moved her shoulders Micheal Jackson style and flipped a bunny ear.  
  
"If you don't like my song I'm gonna sing it anyhow."  
  
She quickly kneeled on one leg.  
  
"Oh I got a dream in my heart, nothing's gonna stop me now!"  
  
She swiftly moved up and ran to a side sliding infront of a man.  
  
"take forty or twenty blackbirds, and bake em' in a pie; before you put em' in the oven man, you know their gonna fly, now curiosity killed the cat, I'm living proof and that's no lie! Now I'm gonna tell you why!"  
  
She lifted the hat he was wearing and shoved it in his face right after licking his cheek. She stood up and began walking on the tables. Kicking the drinks off the tables. Pushing the hands away with her heels.  
  
"Nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me, oh nothing's gonna stop me now!" she rested in the middle, sitting before a man twirling her fingers around the tie.  
  
"If I want to dance, I'll dance. Just as long as long as I live my life.  
  
Dancing all night long, cuz nothing's gonna stop me now!"  
  
She wrapped her legs around his neck and quickly pushed with her feet at the back of his chair, making him and the chair fall to the ground.  
  
She stood in the ground.  
  
'Oh, nothing gonna stop me, nothing gonna stop me, nothing gonna stop me now!"  
  
she flicked off her hat and swerved it to the other side of the room a great amount of men battled for the hat.  
  
Her hair fully exposed. Its length to her hip.  
  
"If you ain't commin' with me then stay out of my way, oh I've locked down , shut down, held down, fell down, everytime. But when they try to push me, guess what I crack. When you got to go, get your mommy on the line, oh, nothing's gonna stop me now!"  
  
She rushed to the other side in the far corner, and saw a hint of a man. She ran to him. And played wit his ears. She then swivled around and sat open legged on his lap. Facing him.  
  
"I got a feeling inside..." she moved the persons hair away from the face and almost ran out of the building when she saw the eyes. But she continued while knowing full well who he was.  
  
"Ohh, and its love, without a doubt. I've got someone I'm crazy about..."  
  
she got off him but in the mean while pressing her body close to his.  
  
Then crossed legged herself on the table before him.  
  
"Nothing gonna stop me now! Oh yeah!" she got up and began to do cartwheels, landing infront of men. Rubbing up against them, and running to another.  
  
"NOTHING IS GONNA STOP ME NOW, OOH YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! WOWOOOWOW, YYEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHE sang at the top of her lungs. Knelling in the middle of the stage her legs wide. Her arms splayed wide. Her body arched back.  
  
And the applause roared.  
  
Kagome heaved in in relief, and began to go backstage, a and a man jumped on stage. Grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. She asked him to stop and when she didn't she began to scream for help. Other men also interested as the big guy tore of her top. Her breasts high and proud. Fully exposed to the air. 


	3. III

She felt dirty. The hands all about her body. Her eyes were shut tight. And a weight was lifted off her. A crashing next to her made her tremble. A stool hit her head and just before she went unconciouse, she could of sworn she heard inuyasha's voice saying  
  
"God dammit Kagome!"  
  
Kagome felt warm and opened her eyes, She was in a car. And was covered with a blanket. Her eyes looked out at the window that was next to her. It was drizzling. The darkness covered most of the car. She turned her head and found the man she had sat on earlier, driving.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kagome." He said without looking at her. His senses were still keen after so many years.  
  
"You haven't changed, your still saving my ass from danger." It was the first time in all his time of knowing Kagome, she had ever said a naughty word before. This was a first.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
She eye'd him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"nothing. I guess I just really missed you, that's ..." he choked on his words and his face turned seriouse.  
  
"Why, Kagome? Why was it necessary for you to leave?"  
  
"I got tired of it." She turned to him in anger. "I was a real idiot back then. That's all."  
  
They were in a traffic jam, and he let go of the wheel.  
  
"I didn't think you were an idiot."  
  
"You didn't think I was anything but a shard detecter! And as much as you may think I wasn't, I was a brainless fool."  
  
He stared at the car before him.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?"  
  
"Higurashi shrine."  
  
"I don..."  
  
"I know you don't live there anymore. We need to talk. Besides, in the four years you haven't visited it, several things changed. One witch you should see."  
  
"I obviously can't decide,"  
  
"No you can't. I decided for you."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do inuyasha! I am an adult now!"  
  
"Obviously not since you continue whining."  
  
Kagome stuttered. Since Inuyasha had broken her heart, She had moved away to her aunts house, and lived there for two years. She shunned all boys away from her. The male race had become a waste of cells in her point of view,now here Inuyasha returns, telling her what she needed to do. Kinda like..., like in the old times.  
  
"Why where you at that party?" His hair was a beautiful silver. Still long but in a refreshing tail. His eyes weren't as big like he had them before the were narrower like Sesshomaru's. But still held their vivid gold. He was wearing a black shirt, and bluejeans. Black jordans. And he was driving a hummer.  
  
Inuyasha had class, she gave him that much.  
  
"You won't believe me."  
  
She blinked at him.  
  
"Try me."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I went to the bachalor's party of Miroku's and Sango's great great great great grand son. They all know I'm a half demon. They grew up knowing about it so it wasn't something that was daily discussed about or a big worry."  
  
Kagome's jaw was hanging and almost reaching the floor.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"No, I believe you, but, but wow."  
  
The traffic jam ended and inuyasha parked infront of the Higurashi shrine that was covered in green. As if a jungle took over it.  
  
"Through here." He led her into the house. Up stones. And into her old room. She stared at it. Everything was exactly the way she had left it when she had left. Only there were water stains on the walls. Her window open. The window she always left open for Inuyasha. So he could come in and make himself comfortable. It was only five years ago. But the time she had taken to forget the friendly hunt went down the drain.  
  
Inuyasha suggested she changed in the bathroom, but when she opened the closet and only saw her old uniforms, she began to silently cry. Her childhood had all gone to hell the moment she met him. She took a shirt and skirt out and changed in the bathroom. She came out and the moment, and Inuyasha looked at her, the emotion that ran through his eyes made her remember their hugs. The almost kisses. The blushes.  
  
Her uniform still fit her perfectly.  
  
She sat in her chair that faced her old desk.  
  
"Tell me what happened after I left."  
  
Inuyasha breathed in.  
  
"Your leaving affected us in a way I never believed possible." He said as if dividing his words into a conversation, a hurt, and an apology.  
  
"At first, everyone was just very depressed. Anyone rarely spoke. And we beat Naraku. We just weren't able to finish finding all the shards. Since Miroku was free from that damned tunnel in his hand, and Sango knew Kohaku was at peace they left. And made their own family. Miroku had an heir. It was only me and Shippou then. I know the only reason he was with me was because of company and the,"  
  
he breathed. His eyes gave a flash of weariness.  
  
"the memory of you that surrounded me. He wouldv' left me too if it weren't for that. Kikyo finally realized I wasn't going to kneel to her so she gave up, withered up and died." Inuyasha whispered bitterly.  
  
"I was still in contact with Miroku and Sango throughout all those years. I became family to theirs,and their children's, and their children's and so on. Sesshomaru gave up on Tetsuiga and settled in with Rin. He made her a Hanyou, so their now in a secluded part in the woods fucking around with their great grand children. When Shippou grew to a visible size, He left to America. Saying something in opening a real toy company or something."  
  
Kagome smiled. Her fingers twirled around each other.  
  
"What was necessary for me to see?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," he stood up. And stretched. His muscles visible under the shirt.  
  
"Come with me. I've been taking care of it for sometime now. But I barely have the time anymore." He led her outside. And she froze. Next to the bone eaters well where a lot of tombs.  
  
'What...,"  
  
"Kikyo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, And all their already dead children."  
  
Kagome looked up at him in confusement.  
  
"They asked that when they died to be put to be rested by your home. Especially the well."  
  
She kneeled on the grown. She began to cry. Harder than she had done her whole life.  
  
"I lost them all. I lost..., I lost them without saying goodbye!"  
  
Inuyasha was just sitting on the well. It had stopped raining hours ago, but the old wood of the well was still soaked. He couldn't care less.  
  
"Why won't you say anything?!?!"  
  
"Becouse I had centuries to remember how I lost the girl I loved. How I lost my best perverted friend. And my best warrior female friend. The old hag who actually gave useful advice. And how I watched the girl I love run away for the next time I see her would be hundreds of years later."  
  
Kagome stared at the ground. But her nerves were frozen with his words.  
  
"What about Kikyo."  
  
"Fucking shit,Kagome! I made the wrong choice! I realized too late. I know! I already, Fucking realize all my mistakes.I fucked up what could have been a good life because I was blind!" He calmed. His back slouching forward.  
  
"I am sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for making things so bad for you, you couldn't come back. And I don't expect to be forgiven. I made a lot of mistakes. And the first one I made was not recognizing what you meant to me when I had the chance.I'm so very sorry. I hope that at least you don't continue hating me now."  
  
When she didn't answer him, he started heading for the car.  
  
"Inuyasha?'  
  
"Yes, Kagome."  
  
"Was it my leaving that made you change?"  
  
"I suppose so. But I can't say. I didn't even know I had changed. Though there were times when sesshomaru would just stare at me. He kept grumbling that I died. And the it was a human that did this to me, that I shouldn't even be a hanyou. You know, the same old shit." 


	4. IV

She watched him get in the car and watched it drive unto the pavement before she yelled. "Inuyasha!" His head turned around, scrunching his nose. "H-how about a date?" His eyebrows raised.And then he smiled, nodding his head, mouthing out to her "get in". Shaking a bit, Kagome ran towards the car and got back in. Flushed and breathing hard she buckled her seat belt. And they drove off. They were seated at a rather small but spacious table, and their menu's were given.Kagome ordered the lasagna, Inuyasha, the Filet minion with a side of pasta with shrimp. The waiter looking at him strangly when inuyasha ordered the shrimp and steak rare. Alone once again, Inuyasha looked up at her expectingly. "What?" He shook his head and placed a hand on his chin. Kagome, for the first time noticed a ring. "Are you married?" Inuyasha looked at her horrified and almost smashed the glass of wine in his hand. Calmly relaxing, his eyes twinkled while removing the ring. He placed it on her side of the table. She picked it up slowly, and gasped. "The shikon no tama?" he laughed. "no. its only a shard of it. " Without thought, she slid it on her ring finger, and unexpectedly, it fit. Pulling it back out she handed it back to him. "I think you should keep it." Startled, she held it tightly. But before they could say more, the food came, and silence overtook the table. 


End file.
